Suzuka Shinoyama
Suzuka Shinoyama is the deceased eldest granddaughter of Rozan Shinoyama and older sister to the twins Shizuki Shinoyama and Kazuki Shinoyama. Her spirit has followed the twins for the past year, born out of Suzuka's love for them and fear for their safety prior to her murder at Know's hands. Suzuka's spirit is restored when the Corpse God successfully foils the imposter's murder attempt on the twins, with her memories, consciousness, and appearance while living all returning to her. Appearance At the time of her death, Suzuka was a young woman with light-colored shoulder-length hair and bangs, the longer of which she kept pushed back with a black headband. When her memories and consciousness are fully restored to her half-formed spirit, she regains her appearance as it was in life as well. As a warped spirit, she has long white hair that covers her eyes and grames a large, keening mouth; meanwhile, her exposed arms and long, spindly hands, as well as what is visible of her face and neck, exhibit charring that may be a reflection of her murder. While the spirit appears to be wearing a dress, it is also seen cloaked in black smoke or mist which the dress merges with, attesting to her incorporeal form. Personality When alive, Suzuka loved her family and was especially close with her young sibling Shizuki and Kazuki. It was this love and sweet thoughtfulness on her part that led her to personally search for Kazuki's dropped purse, and was strong enough to cause her spirit to manifest after her murder. Her spirit itself has lost half of its consciousness, and is defined by the feelings that manifested it: it fears for the twins' lives, and follows them out of an overwhelming need to protect them. It seems to be aware that its ability to protect them as a spirit is liminited, and is often seen weeping for someone - anyone - to protect them. According to the Corpse God, the spirit is not so far gone that something cannot trigger it to fully regain consciousness. Chronology Two years before the start of the story, at the Shinomiya Manor, Suzuka noticed Kazuki and Shizuki together, with Shizuki crying. The twins explain that they had been in the garden until Shizuki noticed she dropped her pouch. They wanted to go look for it, but it had become dark outside. Suzuka offers to look for it instead since she is their big sister. Suzuka searches through the garden eventually finds the pouch, however she notices some voices nearby. Peering through the bushes, she sees a relative having a discussion with another man, Know. The duo discuss a job to burn down the estate, and Know suggests to pin the blame on Kazuki and Shizuki. Hearing that, Suzuka becomes shocked, but Know also realizes someone is eavesdropping. Suzuka runs away to warn her family, however quickly after she enters the boiler room it bursts into flames. She feels the room getting hot and is confused at the heat. The flames eventually overwhelms her and she dies screaming in the flames. Despite dying her spirit remained. Not realizing she died, Suzuka finds Kazuki and Shizuki watching the burning of the boiler room, and is relieved that they are alright. She tells them to run away to the police, however, because she is a spirit they do not hear her. She tries to embrace them, but her arms just go through their bodies. Unable to do anything, she asks for somebody to save Shizuki and Kazuki over and over. Thus, she begins to possess the twins. Rest to be added later Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shinoyama Clan